The use of portable electronic devices that display maps has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary portable electronic devices that display maps include navigation systems (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) navigation system). Such devices are widely used to track movements on maps.
But existing methods for tracking movements on maps are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, using conventional GPS systems to track movements on maps is tedious and creates a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.